


agnus dei

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Churches & Cathedrals, Early season 3, M/M, Memory Palace, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Fantasy, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Will goes to his memory palace to fuck Hannibal at that Italian cathedral.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	agnus dei

**Author's Note:**

> **kinktober:** day 20 - masturbation  
>  **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** heresy/sacrilege kink
> 
> i was, in fact, raised catholic, and i was sweating heavily throughout writing this fic. i hope you like it.
> 
> enjoy, heathens.

The cathedral is very beautiful; Will can give Hannibal that.

He's been working on his memory palace, as Hannibal had suggested for him to do. This place does have a wonderful view for it; the people singing, the imagery, Jesus dying at the cross, the Bibles. All of it makes a shudder go down his spine. He did grow up in the Bible Belt, he knows all of it like the back of his hand, but it usually didn't look this… aesthetically pleasing, he could say. Catholics really do enjoy the aesthetics; he can see where Hannibal got his love for the theatric from. A cathedral in Italy would definitely spark his love for all things beautiful.

His memory palace, of course, doesn't consist exclusively of things that are only memories. Sometimes he fantasizes. Right now, he fantasizes he's found Hannibal (apart from seeing him in the catacombs) and that he has him splayed out over the altar.

The altar is perfect, too, gold ends by the corners, a nice white tablepiece covering most of it. 

The light that filters throughout the tinted windows gives an impression of light right around Hannibal's face, and he tries to ignore the way his insides twist with need at seeing him like this. 

He steps forward and pulls down his pants and boxers unceremoniously, handling his hardness, stroking himself and tipping his head back. He admires the sight, the way Hannibal's legs spread ever so slightly with every passing second, how he's hard, how he's defenseless, all for him to take.

There's no people, but he can still hear the hymns, the singing.

He hums as he grabs at Hannibal's hips, looking down at him as he pushes in. He lets out a guttural gasp, nails digging into his hips as he starts to work his way into him. Hannibal wraps his legs around his waist, moaning softly as he fucks into him.

It's a delicious sound, completely vulnerable and helpless. It does wonders for his arousal.

With how Hannibal is splayed, with how he's  _ taking _ him, how he pulls himself down and kisses him hard and harsh, he can't help but think that he is the Lamb of God. The light around the top of his head doesn't help, streaks of white on his blond-gray locks.

"Lamb of God," he starts, voice heavy, "you take away the sins of the world. Have mercy upon us."

He has this wicked grin on his face, while Hannibal is just whimpering, clinging onto him as he fucks him without a care in the world.

"Lamb of God, you take away the sins of the world. Have mercy upon us."

He's closer and closer to climax.

"Lamb of God, you take away the sins of the world."

He's taking away the sins of the world by putting them all on himself. Never has he seen a man so decadent as Hannibal Lecter, feasting on other's flesh, living luxuriously while he feeds people other people unknowingly. It makes something inside him stir.

"Grant us peace."

He thinks about exactly how he'd seek peace from Hannibal Lecter. His first thought is payback; his first thought is to get to sink his teeth into him properly, have him. How would Hannibal Lecter taste? How satisfactory would it feel to have his blood trickle down his chin, teeth stained with what was once his life?

He's close.

"Lamb of God," he breathes out. 

The fact he's calling out to God, the fact he's  _ praying _ as he fucks into Hannibal, only helps to make him feel all that more dirty. The fact he's... he's practically calling Hannibal _Jesus_ in this fantasy. Blasphemy at this Italian cathedral, blasphemy at the Italian cathedral Hannibal mentioned to him, the one where he left his broken heart for him to see.

He knows they're going to have sex for real here, at one point. At least he hopes so. He'd like to think that's what Hannibal is thinking about, too, wherever he may be. That their connection has let out and he can feel what he feels, what he's fantasizing about.

He spills right into Hannibal, breathing hard. He's a little dizzy, gripping at Hannibal's hips hard enough for them to bruise up in all the perfect places. His stomach lurches with the post-orgasm stupor, eyes a little heavy as he remains buried to the hilt inside Hannibal.

Hannibal grins at him, that smug smile he knows so damn well and has grown to love, eyes twinkling as the halo the light gives him only seems to accentuate, brighter, lighter. "I really am the Lamb of God, Will. I do take away the sins of the world." 

When he comes back to reality, his cock is softening, a mess of come all over his hand.


End file.
